


Haircut

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Reader gets a drastic haircut - Bucky reacts
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925596
Kudos: 49





	Haircut

“Oh come on, Y/n, why can’t I Snapchat this?” Wanda whined as she spun in the chair next to you. 

“Because if you do, it’ll get back to Bucky and ruin the surprise.” 

“Ooh, can we Snapchat that reaction? That’s going to be hilarious.” 

You stared at Natasha’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Why? Do you think he’s going to hate it?” you asked in a panicky voice. 

“No, I think he’s going to love it and turn into a bumbling idiot. More so than he already does around you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Wanda interjected, with a wink. 

You didn’t get a chance to ask what that was supposed to mean before Carol walked up. 

“So are we ready?” 

With a deep breath to steel yourself, you nodded. You handed her the picture of you in the short wig from a mission a few weeks ago. 

“Let’s do this.” 

* * *

Sam wolf whistled when you strolled into the kitchen and you blushed. 

“I like the new look, Y/n.” 

“Thanks, Sam. Where’s Bucky?” 

“I think he’s in his room with Steve.” 

Wanda and Nat grinned and both pulled out their phones to record his reaction. 

“Hey, boys,” you called as you leaned against the door, waiting for Bucky to turn around in his desk chair.

“Hey, doll, how’s it…” 

“OH MY GOD.” You both exclaimed at the same time.

You stared at Bucky who was gaping at you. You were vaguely aware of Steve, Nat, and Wanda dying laughing, still filming. 

“Out,” he growled glaring at the three of them as he rose from his chair. 

The second the door close behind Steve, Bucky had you pressed against it kissing you senseless.

“So you’re a fan of the new haircut?” you asked breathless. 

“Very much so,” he mumbled against your lips when he finally let you breathe. He tucked your new bangs behind your ear. 

“You look like the pictures of you in the Smithsonian.” You ran your hands through his now short hair; it was curlier than you expected it to be. 

“Do you like it?” He asked nervously. 

“I love it. I’m glad you didn’t shave though.” 

He leaned in and nuzzled your neck. You groaned at the scratch of his beard. 

“I know what you like, doll,” he chuckled. 

“Prove it, _Sarge_.” You tugged his hair, forcing his lips back on yours. 


End file.
